


Data Sunsets

by Zonijo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Enlightened AU, I LOVE MY BOYS AND JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY, M/M, My friend drew some really good art and now im trapped in this AU Hell, Power of Love, Windy watches TakeYusa make out and it uncorrupts him for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonijo/pseuds/Zonijo
Summary: Soulburner has a problem, and the best cure is his Boyfriend.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Data Sunsets

LINK VRAINS was peaceful, the silence of the world only broken by the occasional data storm that twisted its way through the blue void. On the edge of a tiny island with a single tree on it, Soulburner sat, his legs dangling, and the breeze from a faraway data storm causing his robe to sway slightly. He stared out into the expanse of LINK VRAINS, not so much thinking, he was much too distracted to think, as simply registering the sights around him.

The source of his distraction was a faint whispering in his head that had been bothering him for as long as he could remember. It had always been there, but It had started out so faint that he had barely even noticed. Recently though, it had asserted itself to the point where it almost felt like there was a second person in his head. Though as much as he tried to focus on it, to figure out what it was, he could never seem to grasp it. His brooding was interrupted by a third presence, though thankfully this one was not inside his head, it was standing behind him and it was much more comforting.

Soulburner knew Playmaker was there even before he spoke, there was something about Playmaker being around that just seemed to make him feel better. An aura of stoic confidence that Soulburner wished he could match, Even the other voice seemed to quiet when Playmaker was near. 

"What's troubling you?" 

Soulburner smiled. That was one of the things he loved most about Playmaker, no "are you feeling okay" or "is there something wrong." He was always straight to the point. It had even been that way before... 

Before... 

... 

... 

… Before what?

Soulburner clutched his head in his hands, The whispering had become a roar in an instant, so loud that it became painful, but still completely unintelligible. He was struck with an overpowering feeling, he could only describe it as wrong, he felt _wrong._ He gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelling out, but just as quickly as it came... it was gone.

Soulburner opened his eyes quickly in surprise, his right hand was still on his head, but his left hand wasn't. He looked down and saw a white and gold gloved hand holding his own. His eyes slowly lifted until they met with a pair of starry emerald green eyes. The usually expressionless and hard to read Playmaker was sitting next to him, and looking at him with undisguised concern. It was so rare to see Playmaker so openly display emotion, that despite being the one in pain a moment ago, Soulburner almost felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, did I worry you?" 

"Yes actually, you did. How are you feeling?" 

Soulburner grinned, "Much better now that you're here." 

He lifted Playmakers hand and kissed it before readjusting his own hand so their fingers were intertwined lovingly. 

"I'm being serious." 

"So am I."

Playmaker rolled his eyes.

"Stop that," His free hand shot up and grabbed Soulburner under the chin, stopping his sudden kissing spree, and turned his head so Soulburner was looking him straight in the eyes. They were such beautiful eyes, Soulburner felt like he could happily drown in them forever. All thoughts in his head were gone, replaced by only his undeniable love for this perfect being beside him. 

“Really Playmaker, I’m perfectly fine, I don't even remember what it was I was thinking about.” Soulburner wasn't even lying.

His eyes that had been narrowed in suspicion, softened at Soulburner’s words. He could always tell when Soulburner was hiding something, so an honest confession was the only thing that could stop his worries.

“Well then, why don't you continue where you just left off?”

Soulburner grinned, “Yes, why don't I?”

They both leaned in, fingers still intertwined, and pressed their lips together. What small bit of tension was still left in the both of them melted away in that passionate kiss. After a moment that somehow felt beautifully long and yet still too short for Soulburner's tastes, their lips parted, and they stared at each other with adoration.

A sudden glow on the horizon caught Soulburners eye and he turned in surprise. Where there had been nothing but blue void and raging data storms, there was suddenly a beautiful sunset. Soulburner hadn’t made this, so he could only surmise that Playmaker had, but in the sheer perfection of this moment, he never saw fit to question it. Playmaker, who had also turned to watch the sunset, seemed to agree with this sentiment, and he rested his head on Soulburners shoulder. Taking this as a cue, Soulburner rested his own head on Playmakers, and the two of them watched the sunset in peace, feeling complete in each other's love.

***

Windy stood silently on a branch in the tree above Soulburner and Playmaker. He had been sent by Lightning to watch over their two converts, but right now his normally red eye was closed. A faint purple glow from beneath his eyepatch betrayed the true culprit behind the spontaneous sunset. With a sigh, he transmitted himself to Lightning’s Palace, leaving the two Enlightened to their last human comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series of very good art that has inspired a bad end AU amongst my friends, AND NOW WE'RE ALL STUCK IN THIS LOVELY HELL
> 
> Special Thanks to A Caffeinated Crisis (TabbbyWright) for formatting help.


End file.
